zwariowana_ekipafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:NigrumNight/Historie ZE
1. Gdy brak ci weny, ale i tak piszesz Spojrzałam zza laptopa na smoczyce i westchnęłam. Czytałam właśnie Creepypastę Kagekao, ale coś czuję, że nie dadzą mi jej dokończyć. Bynajmniej nie tak łatwo. - O co chodzi? - zapytałam, opierając głowę na dłoni. - Miałaś napisać historię - jęknęła BA. - Nie mam weny - powiedziałam i odwróciłam wzrok na laptopa. - Dlaczego?- Mela wydawała się być niezadowolona z mojej odpowiedzi. - Bo na razie zapasy weny przeznaczam na Rocznicę ZE - powiedziałam, po czym przewinęłam w dół strony. Akurat był fragment o morderstwie. - A nie masz czegoś, o czym nie wiemy? - zapytała znów Mela, rozsiadając się przede mną na dywanie. - Jest Save Yourself, ale to jest niedokończone i nie o nas oraz Dark Night, ale z tym jest to samo co z pierwszym - przerwałam czytanie i spojrzałam wymownie na Śmiertnika. - No wiesz... - BA usiadła obok Meli. - To daj przeczytać Rocznicę. - Nie, jeszcze nie skończone - byłam na końcówce Creepypasty. - Kawałek - jęknęła Mela. - Nie - skończyłam czytać i zamknęłam laptopa. - No co? - Napisz coś - BA położyła łapy na biodra. - Ne mam pomysłu... - powiedziałam i przewróciła oczami. - Zuza.. Zuzga... ZuZu... - Mela zaczęła wymieniać moje przezwiska. - Co? - otworzyłam z powrotem laptopa. - Napisz coś. Bo nie damy Ci spokoju - zagroziła BA. - No Dobra - westchnęłam i otworzyłam Word'a. - Jest! - rzuciły się na mnie i przytuliły, o mało nie miażdżąc mnie i laptopa. - Dobra, Dobra! Daj cię mi chwilę! - przewróciłam oczami. Smoczyce wyszły z salonu a ja wzięłam się za pisanie. Ech... co ja z nimi mam.. 2. Wypoczynek i Wielki Plusk Spojrzałam ostatni raz na zawartość mojego plecaka i upewniłam się czy wszystko zabrałam. Na szczęście wszystko. Zarzuciłam plecak na ramię i założyłam białe, przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Wyszłam z pokoju i udałam się do salonu, gdzie wszyscy czekali. - Wszyscy, wszystko zabrali? - zapytałam. Wszyscy kiwnęli głową na tak. Uśmiechnęłam się. - No to lecimy! - powiedziałam głośno i wyszliśmy z domu. Gdzie lecimy? To akurat niespodzianka, którą zaplanowałam. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się im dzisiejszy dzień. - Hej Błyska - podrapałam smoczyce pod brodą, na co zamruczała. - No cześć - smoczyca uśmiechnęła się i wsadziła mnie na swój grzbiet. - Co ty na to, by trochę zaszaleć dzisiaj? - szepnęłam do niej a ta zamachała wesoło ogonem. - Thunder! Stop! Przestań lizać! - śmiał się Małcin, leżąc pod głodnym czułości smokiem. - I on chciał waszego najczarniejszego smoczka? - uniosłam brew. - W życiu bym mu Dark'a nie dała - mruknęła Błyskawica. - Co racja to racja - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Ej Zuza.- Angel podeszła do mnie. - O co chodzi? - zapytałam głaszcząc Shock Fury'ię. - A ja na czym mam lecieć? - zapytała. - Zapomniałam - warlnęłam się w czoło i westchnęłam. - BA! - Co? - Nocna Furia spojrzała na mnie. - Weźmiesz Angel? - zapytałam a ta kiwnęła głową. Angel wsiadła na smoczyce i wystartowaliśmy. Pałeł zmienił się w międzyczasie w Furię a Aga w Wandersmoka. - No to lecimy! - Marcin wystrzelił z Thunder'em do przodu. - A wiecie wogóle gdzie lecimy? - uniosłam brew i skrzyżowałam ręce na klatce piersiowej. - Eee... - cofnęli się. - Tak myślałam - burknęłam. Błyskawica ryknęła głośno i zaczęła lecieć szybciej. Pora wariacji nadchodzi. Naciągnęłam na twarz białą chustę, która zasłaniała pół mojej twarzy. - Na razie lećcie cały czas prosto - powiedziałam do przyjaciół i wystrzeliłam z smoczycą w chmury. To uwielbiam. Czuć ten wiatr we włosach, być po prostu wolnym. Wspaniałe uczucie. Błyskawica zaczęła lecieć w górę, kiedy przystanęła, odpiełam się z siodła. Przy samej wodzie mnie złapała i poleciałyśmy do reszty. - O, jednak żyjesz - zauważył brunet, siedzący na Thunder'ze. - No jasne - odpowiedziałam i ściągnęłam chustę z twarzy. Po godzinnym locie naszym oczom ukazała się zielona wyspa z mnóstwem jezior. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. - To tutaj - powiedziałam i wylądowałam na placu wyspy. Reszta również wylądowała. Od razu pojawił się przy nas tłum gapiów. Przeczesałam tłum wzrokiem i zeszłam z Błyski. Podszedł do mnie rosły, brązowo-włosy mężczyzna i od razu mnie przytulił. - Thorze, wujku dusisz - powiedziałam a ten od razu mnie puścił. - Miło cię znów widzieć, Draco Sororis - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Po co tak oficjalnie wujku - zaśmiałam się. - Przecież mówiłam żebyś mówił mi po imieniu. - Tak wiem - mężczyzna zaśmiał się. - Wszyscy są? - Owszem. A gdzie ciocią i... - urwałam bo ktoś wbiegł na mnie i mocno przytulił. A raczej ktosie. - Zuza! - bliźniaki jeszcze mocniej zaczęli mnie przytulać. - Carmen, Asah, błagam przestańcie. - jęknęłam a kuzynostwo od razu mnie puściło. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy! - zawołała brunetka. - Tak, ale to nie powód by mnie dusić - zaśmiałam się. Bliźniaki odwróciły się do reszty i szeroko uśmiechnęły. Podeszłam do przyjaciół i stanęłam obok Błyskawicy. - Ekipa, to moja rodzinka - westchnęłam cicho. - To mój wujek Tarrot, obecny wódz, ciocią Karsmen, oraz kuzyni- Carmen i Asah. - Miło poznać - powiedziali ludzcy członkowie Ekipy. Wolałam by nikt nie wpadł gdy smoki się odezwą. - To my pójdziemy, sam wiesz gdzie wujku - uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie. - Dobrze, ale przyjdźcie później do nas na obiad - pokiwałam głową. Udaliśmy się w stronę lasu a tłum zaczął się rozchodzić. Czasem dało się słyszeć moje imię lub tytuł. Albo imiona mojej rodziny... - Zuza, a gdzie my wogóle jesteśmy? - zapytał Marcin. Spojrzałam na niego i uśmiechnęłam się. - Na Wyspie Szmaragdowych Jezior - uśmiechem nie schodził z mojej twarzy. - Zaraz, a czy to nie twoja rodzinną Wyspa? - zapytała Błyskawica. - Owszem. Tu się urodziłam i mieszkałam przez pierwsze 6 lat życia - uśmiechem znikł z mojej twarzy. - A potem? - Aga pod postacią Ognioglisty, usiadła mi na ramieniu. - Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać - powiedziałam sucho. Reszta umilkła, a ja zaczęłam przegryzać delikatnie wargę. - Jesteśmy - powiedziałam po kilku minutach marszu. 3. Jaka matka, takie dzieci... Tiaaa.. wczoraj na skajpie była mała dyskusja. Mela, BA- dedyk dla was dziewczyny, i niech będzie- zostańmy przy tym co wymyśliłyście..... Westchnęłam dosyć głośno kiedy usłyszałam dziecięcy płacz. - Chyba dziś już nie zasnę.- burknęłam i wstałam z wygodnego łóżka. Ziewnęłam, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Byłam wykończona. Najchętniej położyłabym się i spała do końca dnia, ale niestety nie mogę. W ślimaczym tempie doszłam do beżowego pokoju, gdzie na środku stały dwa, drewniane łóżeczka. - Mikkal...już dobrze, goferku.- wzięłam malucha na ręce. Dziecko otworzyło swoje śliczne, brązowe oczy, które w sumie miał po mnie. Oby nie miał debilizmu po tacie... - Już, spokojnie.- wytarłam łzy z jego policzków i pocałowałam jego małe czółko. Mikkal zasnął błyskawicznie. Pewnie był zmęczony, resztą nie tylko on. Sama usypiam na stojąco, a jestem matką dopiero jeden dzień. Jeden, a co będzie dalej? - Ktoś tu chyba jest śpiący...- usłyszałam. Mruknęłam i wzięłam córeczkę na ręce, bo akurat zaczęła płakać. - Co ty tu robisz?- odwróciłam się w stronę okna. Tak, ten idiota nie ma lepszego miejsca do wejścia. Tylko okno. - Pomyśl.- brunet usiadł wygodnie na ramie okna. - Kiedy jestem zmęczona nie myślę.- wystawiłam w jego stronę język.- Nerty.... spokojnie.... ciii... Dziewczynka dalej płakała. - Daj mi ją.- oddałam dziecko w ramiona ojca. - Ymmm.- mruknęłam. Kiedy Nerty znalazła się w ramionach bruneta, momentalnie przestała płakać. W jej brązowo-bursztynowych oczach wciąż były łzy, ale już nie płakała. - Chyba działasz na nią uspokajająco.- zachichotałam. Odstawił Nerty do jej łóżeczka. Nareszcie chwila spokoju. - Muszę już iść, a ty masz się położyć.- wskazał na mnie palcem. Spojrzałam na zegar, który wskazywał godzinę 04:27. Mruknęłam i podeszłam do chłopaka. - Branoc.- ziewnęłam i zabrałam jego chustę. - No wiesz, co?- położył ręce na biodrach. - Wiem.- odwzajemnił mój uśmiech i wyskoczył przez okno. - Wariat.- szepnęłam i zachichotałam. Po tym poszłam spać. Wreszcie. Choć coś czuję, że moje kochane goferki i tak mnie obudzą. Albo ich walnięci chrzestni... 4. Fala debilizmu nadciąga! Coś jakoś mam wenę. Czyżby to przez Nerty i Mikkala? .-. albo te gofry.... Dzień zaczął się tak jak zwykle. No dobra, z drobnym szczegółem, bo mam teraz dwójkę dzieci na głowie. - Zuza!- Mela wbiegła do pokoju jak opętana. - Co jest?- ziewnęłam, zasłaniając usta dłonią. - Deszcz pada! Fala nudy nadciąga!- krzyczała, latając po pokoju. - I po to mi wpadasz do pokoju?- uniosłam brew. - Yyy..- smoczyca zawiesiła się.- Owszem, taq. - Ugh.- strzeliłam facepalm'a. Mela może i jest szalona i rąbnięta, ale i tak ją lubię. W sumie jakby nie patrzeć jesteśmy Bractwo ADHD. No i jest chrzestną Mikkala... - Co będziemy dziś robić?- zapytała, przekrzywiając głowę w prawo. - Nie wiem.- wstałam, prostując swoje kości.- Najpierw to ja muszę do dzieci zajrzeć.- mruknęłam. - Idę z tobą!- Mela wybiegła za mną z pokoju. Taa... Pokój dziecięcy był trochę dalej od mojego, ale jednak dosyć blisko. Mela pobiegła pierwsza do pokoju i wleciała przez drzwi. Przysięgam, że jak dzieci spały a one je obudziła, to ją pokroję na kawałki. - Zuuuuuuuuuzga!- Mela wychyliła łeb z pokoju.- Masz gości! - Huh?- zamrugałam oczami. Weszłam do beżowego pokoju, gdzie na środku stali... Nie no, ja go zabiję! - Toby..- westchnęłam.- Powiesz mi może co tu robi Masky i Hoodie? A ten jak zwykle ma ten swój niewinny uśmieszek, który z jednej strony jest słodki a z drugiej chętnie go za niego zabiję. Losie, kim mnie pokarałeś? - Yyyy....- brunet położył rękę na karku.- Tak jakby mnie śledzili.. Strzeliłam facepalm'a. Niby Proxy, a idiota. - I nawet nie patrzyłeś, czy nikt za tobą nie idzie?- westchnęłam, łapiąc się za głowę. Thorze.... - Nje....- i znowu ten uśmiech. Na pasku nie miał swojej broni. - Ciesz się, że nie zabrałeś toporków, bo już byś leżał w grobie.- skrzyżowałam ręce. Odetchnął z ulgą. - Ej, a tak wogóle czemu nikt nam nie powiedział?- Masky wskazał na łóżeczka, w których o dziwo spały dzieci. - Wiesz.... Tak jakby dzieci urodziły się 2 dni temu.- wzięłam na ręce Mikkala, bo akurat się obudził. Na szczęście nie płakał. - Możecie przynajmniej zdradzić imiona?- gdyby nie to, że Masky ma na twarzy maskę, dałoby się zobaczyć szeroki uśmiech. Przynajmniej tak sądzę... - Mikkal i Nerty.- jak miło, że mnie wyręczyłeś. Gofrojadzie. - Córeczka to chyba kopia tatusia, co?- Masky zaczął się chichrać z Hoodie'm. - Oby nie.- dołączyłam się z Melą do braci. - Ej ja to słyszę..- burknął obrażony brunet. -Ależ my to dobrze wiemy.- wyszczerzyłam zęby w uśmiechu. - Bawisz się w Mr. Widemouth'a , że tak szeroko się uśmiechasz?- uniusł brew. - Yuup.- usłyszałam jak Mela znowu zaczyna się chichrać. Odstawiłam Mikkala do łóżeczka, jego siostra nadal spała. Na szczęście. - A co tu się wyrabia?- przez drzwi weszła BA.- Hmm? - Dyskusja.- trafna odpowiedz, Mela. - Nah...- Furia przekrzywiła głowę. - Nie nahaj mi tu, nahaczu.- powiedziałam. - Huh?- smoczyca zamrugała zdziwiona. - Zuzga po prostu bawi się w wymyślanie nowych słów.- Mela wzruszyła skrzydłami, jednocześnie się szczerząc. - Mela..- spojrzałam na smoczyce. - Cooooo?- Śmiertnik spojrzał na mnie. - Spadaj na świerka, zbierać szyszki..- - Uuuu..- zabuczała.- Dobre.. - No wiem.- przeczesałam dłonią włosy i zaśmiałam się. - To my się zmywamy!- sernikojady wyskoczyły przez okno. - Czy oni wiedzą, że mamy drzwi?- uniosłam brew na co brunet wzruszył ramionami. - Coś czuję, że dostanę opierdziel...- brązowo-bursztynowo C.D.N *bp* 5. Kreatywność to podstawa! Dwie smoczyce siedziały sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic na kanapie w salonie, dyskutując. Próbowały coś wspólnie wymyślić. Właśnie - próbowały. - Wiesz co? Mogłybyśmy napisać jednoszczała o ślubie Zuzu z Toby'm.- wyszczerzyła się. - Najszybsza reakcja w dziejach: co?- do smoczyc podeszła wymieniona szatynka. - No to.- na twarzy Śmiertnika pojawił się "bp". - No to, czyli co?- brązowooka przechyliła głowę. - No to co widzisz.- dalej "bp". - Widzę trzeci odcinek OnS.- na jej twarzy również pojawił się "bp". - Oooo... Zajebiście.- zarechotała jak papuga.- Dobrze widzisz, hehe. - O matko. Ómjeram, boshe, duszę się.- szatynka zaczęła się śmiać. - Przypomnisz co się działo w tym odcinku?- zapytała Mela, wciąż mając na twarzy "bp". - Yuu pokonał demonka, Shinoa gadała o łóżku a Ferid gadał coś o Yuu z Miką.- wymieniła, odkładając tableta. - Aaahhh, tak pamiętam.- uśmiechnęła się.- Te gadki o tym by Yuu znalazł se dziewczyne bo mało ludków jest na planecie.- przystanęła.- SZKODA TYLKO, ŻE JEST GEJEM. - Życie.- Zuza wzruszyła ramionami. - Gdyby oni wiedzieli...- zrobiła pauzę.- Gdyby Guren się dowiedział, już dawno wywaliłby Yuu na zbity pysk. - Noo...- mruknęła. - Jestem!- krzyknęła BA, która na chwilę wcześniej zniknęła. - Lol. - A ja nie. - Tak już jest.- wzruszła ramionami z "bp" na twarzy.- OnS samo się przecież nie obejrzy. - No to ić.- zarechotał Zębacz. - A więc... jednak przekonałaś Zuzu.- powiedziała BA, siadając na kanapie. - Ja cie.- powiedziała dziewczyna.- Ale Yuu jest tempy. - NIE GADAJ.- Mela spojrzała na nią.- RLLY? W końcu jest lamą. - Co racja to racja, baka z niego.- odcinek kończył się. - Hibike! Kaze no Uta me o togireba! Kokoro no Koe senaka osu yo! Mezasu nowa zutto motta takanu!- zaczął śpewać Śmiertnik.- ToZ się we mnie wgryzło i nie chce puścić... - Hehe.- Zuza się zaśmiała i odwróciła laptopa w stronę Meli z wyświetloną stroną.- Mela- naprawdę?- dalej się śmiała. BA dołączyła się do szatynki i teraz obie się śmiały. - BAKA.- powiedziała dziewczyna, nieustannie się śmiejąc. Teraz Furia zabała laptopa i pokazała stronę. O perionie Mika. - HA.- dalej się śmiała. - Widziałam.- szatynka wyszczerzyła zęby. - JEZU JAKI RAK.- skrzeczała ze śmiechu jak papuga.- KTO TO ZROBIŁ. - A jak myślisz?- zapytała Zuza, ocierając łzy śmiechu. - Y, BA. Już sprawdziłam. - Sqbaniec. - #heheszki.- odpowiedź w stylu BA. Dziewczyna zaczęła klaskać na co BAbcia włożyła okulary przeciwsłoneczne, uśmiechając się. - Szczwaniak.- na podłodze pojawił się Diglett i tańcząca Grażyna. - Można zrobić jeszcze artykuł o Grażynie.- derp.- I dodać gifa. - No. - Zuzu, jak tam OnS? - Zuzu jest zua.- mruknęła szatynka, przewijając coś na laptopie. - Czemuuuuuuu... - Czemu. - Mela, wiedziałam, że dodasz to zdjęcie peronu Miki.- powiedziała BA. - Znalazłam nową piosenkę od Get Scered:Sarcasm- odwróciła laptopa w stronę smoczyc.- I co? Pacze w dół a tam po kolei: Ben Drowned, Jeff the Killer, Ticci Toby, Sally...- westchęła.- Nosz qrwa! - Sally? Ten z "Potwory i spółka"?- zarechotała Mela. Zaśmiała się. - Sally z Creepypast. - Sally to je czarownica z Meridy Walecznej.- dopowiedziała BA. - Mela - 8 odcinek...- oznajmiła Zuzga, oglądając. - Dopiero?- zapytała ze śmiechem Furia. - O KURDE. GRUBO. SZYBKO CI IDZIE ZUZU.- Śmiertnik pkiwał głową. - Nie no serio, ja oglądałam OnS 3 miesiące.- Zębacz wstał z kanapy.- Ide poszukać Pokèmonów. - Uzależniłaaaaaam się. A znam to od raana.- szatynka wciąż słuchała "I'm in love wih a Killer". - Myślałam, że piszesz.- BA zaglądnęła jej przez ramię. - Nje chce mi się, Mela sama opisze swoją śmierć. - Podziękuje. - P.S. Wyglądasz pięknie jak płaczesz.- Furia i szatynka zaczęły się śmiać. - Co?- Zębacz nie ogarniał. - Yyy, chwila. "Kiedy odtąpili od siebie, (imię dziewczyny) nadal ocierała łzy.- Jesteś taka piękna, kiedy płaczesz. Znaczy, zawsze jesteś piękna, ale... Ech, chyba nie umiem..."- zacytowała.- JESTEŚ TAKA PIĘKNA JAK PŁACZESZSZSZ. - Co to?- Mela dalej nie ogarniała. 6. Dziecięcy Terminator - Nuuuudzem sieeeemmmm...- westchnęła BA. - Miiii teeeeeeż....- mruknęła Mela. Furia leżała na kanapie a Śmiertnik na podłodze, oglądając zdjęcia Miki. BA co jakiś czas podjadała żelki z miski na stoliku. Nagle dało słyszeć się pukanie o drzwi. - Otwieram! Już! Przecież się nie pali!- BA westchnęła, wstając ociężale z kanapy. - MMIIIKA! MÓJ MIKA!- jej przyjaciółka znowu zaczęła dławić się fangirlizmem. - Ech.- otworzyła drzwi. W progu domku stała szatynka ubrana w krótkie spodenki i luźną, turkusową koszulkę. Na nosie miała przeciwsłoneczne okulary. - Hej BA.- uśmiechnęła się. - ZUZGA!- smoczyca przytuliła brązowooką o mało jej nie miażdżąc. - Też miło cię widzieć, choć widziałyśmy się wczoraj.- rozmasowała obolałe żebra. - Co się stało?- przechyliła głowę. - Mam sprawę.- westchnęła.- Ten głupi Gofrojad wymyślił, że pojedziemy nad jezioro.- przewróciła oczami.- Mam prośbę. Mogłabyś z Melą na ten czas zająć się Mikkalem i Nerty? BA przez chwilę osłupiała. Obok niej pojawiła się Mela. - Co się stało?- zapytała, widząc machającą dłonią przed twarzą smoczycy Zuzgę. - Yyy,my?- ocknęła się. - Jakby nie patrzeć jesteście ich chrzestnymi...- wzruszyła ramionami. - A co? Rodzice chcą pobyć sami?- Mela poruszyła sugestywnie brwiami. W odpowiedzi strzeliła facepalm'a. - Tylko pamiętajcie by się zabez...- szatynka przerwała jej. - MELA!- wrzasnęła.- Deklu nie o to chodzi.- strzeliła kolejnego facepalm'a. - To o co? Kolejna ciąża?- jej głupota nie zna granic. - Nie. Jedziemy nad jezioro a was proszę o zaopiekowanie się Mikkalem i Nerty. - Zgoda. Zaopiekamy się dziecekami.- wyszczerzyła się. W odpowiedzi westchnęła i podała smoczycą dzieci. Na szczęście smoczyc spały. - A tylko dowiem się,że coś im się stało to zabiję.- pogroziła im palcem. - Przecież damy sobie radę.- Zębacz machnął skrzydłem. - Mam nadzieję.- i poszła. Smoki zamknęły drzwi i spojrzały na siebie. - To co robimy?- BA usiadła na kanapie. - Trzeba je chyba gdzieś położyć.- rozglądnęła się po pomieszczeniu. - Stare lóżko Miki?- zapytała Furia. - Tia. Mela przytaszczyła do pokoju łóżko, które miało być dla jej kamienia ae okazało się za małe. Położyła do niego dzieci. - Mam wrażenie, że coś się stanie. - Ja też. 7. Matka wie najlepiej. - TOOOOOOOOOBY!- krzyk szatynki rozniósł na się po drewnianym domku. - Co?- mruknął, dalej leżąc na kanapie twarzą do materiału. Brązowooka wbiegła do pokoju i przystanęła. - Wstawaj.- skrzyżowała ręce. Zerknął na nią i znów przyłożył twarz do kanapy. - Niet. Sama se wstawaj po cało nocnym biegu po lesie.- burknął. Przewróciła oczami i usiadła brunetowi na plecach. W odpowiedzi przewrócił się na plecy, jednak dziwnym trafem nie spadła. - Ile lat ma Slender?- przekrzywiła głowę. - A po co ci ta informacja?- uniusł brew, choć przez jego gogle i grzywkę nie było tego dobrze widzieć. - No powieeeeeedz...- ściągnęła jego gogle. - Chyba coś koło 4000.- zamyślił się.- A co? - Nah.- wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.- Mam pomysł. - Co żeś wymyśiła sfatko?- w jego oczach dało się zauważyć rozbawienie. - Nic szczególnego.- zaczęła bawić się jego włosami. - Pfff, nie wierze ci, a zwłaszcza, że pytałaś o wiek Slendera. - Powiedzmy, że myślę nad zesfataniem BA. Po za tym Mela sama mówiła, że w końcu trzeba ją zesfatać. A jest BAbcią...- przerwał jej. - Chcesz zesfatać BA z Slendermanem?- spojrzał na nią jak na wariatkę. Westchnęła. Ten plan faktycznie był szalony i trochę bez sensu. Ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować. - Przynajmniej spróbować.- schowała twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. - Ale mnie w to nie mieszaj.- zachichotał. - Jesteś okropny. - Warto wiedzieć. **** Po paru godzinach stała z Melą przy wodospadzie omawiając plan. To było miejsce o którym Furia nie wiedziała, czyli ich nie znajdzie. - Czyli podsumowując: chcesz spróbować zesfatać BAbcię i Blendera? - Tak, przynajmniej spróbować.- westchnęła, kreśląc coś na kartce. - Jesteś szalona.- Mela spojrzała na nią. - Wiem.- skreśliła coś.- Taka już jestem. - Ona cię zabije.- Śmiertnik nie ustępował. - Najwyżej.- przewróciła oczami.- Śmierć mi nie straszna. - Ty tak na poważnie? - Jak najbardziej. *** Brązowooka spojrzała za okno. Na placu siedziała już BA, która nie wiedziała o co chodzi. W cieniu drzew zobaczyła, że Slenderman już się pojawił. - Idziemy?- odwróciła się do bruneta. - To się źle skończy.- wymamrotał. Kiedy zeszli na plac spotkali się z ździwionymi spojrzeniami BA i Slendera. Brązowooka westchnęła. Przyjrzała się bacznie dwójce. - Jednak to nie ma sensu. Wybaczcie, pomyliłam się możecie iść. Przepraszam za kłopot.- uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. Brunet który nic nie rozumiał poczłapał za dziewczyną, a pozostali zostali w niewiedzy, nie wiedząc co zrobić. - Czyli jednak nie?- dogonił ją. - Tia, jednak do siebie nie pasują. BA na razie może się cieszyć, że jest singlem.- wyszrzeczyła zęby. - Jesteś niemożliwa.- poczochrał jej włosy. - Warto wiedzieć. - Matka wie najlepiej? - Zawsze, Gofrojadzie. 8. ZExOnS Nie wierzę, że to piszę.. od razu mówię - doszłam do 3 odc. 2 sezonu, więc jakby coś się nie zgadzało- poprawcie mnie. (przy okazji będzie Mikllson (bp)) Przedstawiciele Zwariowanej Ekipy jak gdyby nic siedzieli spokojnie w salonie. Dwie brunetki siedziały spokojnie na kanapie i rozmawiały, zielonooki brunet siedział na fotelu i dyskutował z siedzącą na jego kolanach blondynką a pozostała trójka członków ZE siedziała na dywanie, przed kanapą i oglądała telewizję. Nagle usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. - Mamy gości?- zdziwiła się szatynka, odrywając wzrok od telewizora. - Jak widać.- siedzący niedaleko niej brunet zaczął zajadać się paluszkami. - Otworzę!- krwisto włosa podbiegła do drzwi i szeroko je otworzyła. - Witam. Dobrze trafiliśmy?- usłyszeli głos za drzwi. - MIKA!!!- krzyknęła jak dotąd siedząca na kanapie brunetka, która aktualnie wybiegła za drzwi. Do środka wszedł blond włosy wampir z Melą uczepioną jego szyi, a za nim Yuu, Yoichi (tak to się pisało? xD), Shinoa, Shihō i Mitsuba. Już na starcie dało się słyszeć kłótnie czarnowłosego z blondynką. - Baka!- krzyknął w końcu Yuu. - Witamy w naszych skromnych progach?- zapytała Zuza, wstając z podłogi. - No cześć.- wampir wyszczerzył kły, odstawiając Amelie na podłogę. - No nie.- szatynka zaśmiała się.- Tylko bez gadania dziś o ślubie, okej? - Niech ci będzie.- wampir objął ramieniem brunetkę. - To... my przygotujemy coś do picia. Kawa? Herbata? Woda? Sok?- blondynka wstała z kolan Marcina. - Niech będzie woda.- uśmiechnęła się fioletowo włosa. - Zaraz wracamy.- weszła do kuchni a za nią zielonooki. Tymczasem goście usiedli wraz z gospodarzami w salonie. Aga i Shihō najwyraźniej znaleźli wspólny język i żywo rozmawiali, Yoichi obserwował kłucących się Yuu i Shinoe, Mitsuba gadała z Pawłem, a Mika, Mela, BA i Zuza usiedli w spokoju na kanapie i równieź rozmawiali. - Woda przybywa!- do salonu wszedł Marcin z tacą na rękach. Zaraz po nim weszła Angel z słodyczami. Odstawili wszystko na stół i zaczęła się jedna wielka rozmowa. 9. You're My Clarity... Nie mam pojęcie co zmusiło mnie do napisania tego, naprawdę. Winę zwalam na moją poebaną wenę... *** Skok z wysokości w mroźne fale Gdzie przeszłość wraca do życia Zwalczyć strach przed samolubnym bólem Za każdym razem się opłacało. Stoimy nieruchomo, tuż przed upadkiem, Bo oboje wiemy, jak to się skończy. Nasz zegar tyka aż do momentu, gdy stłucze się szkło A ja znowu w Tobie utonę. *** Z cichym jękiem otworzył brązowo-bursztynowe oczy i od razu złapał się za głowę. Ból w głowie był niewyobrażalny, nawet nie pamiętał co się stało. Słońce niemiłosiernie drażniło go w oczy, więc szybko je zamknął, jednak po chwili zobaczył przez powieki ciemność. Z zaskoczeniem otworzył oczy i... zobaczył dziewczynę. - Nic ci nie jest?- zapytała, z zakłopotaniem położyła rękę na karku. Przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Miała jasno brązowe włosy, sięgające prawie do pasa, które mocno mieniły się złotem w słońcu. Dziwne, stwierdził. Oczy szatynki były brązowe, ciemne przy źrenicy i dalej jaśniejsze. Zamrugała, wprawiając w ruch wachlarz czarnych rzęs. - Co ty mi się tak przyglądasz?- zaśmiała się i wystawiła w jego stronę ręke.- Pomóc? Na jej malinowych ustach pojawił się delikatny, szczery uśmiech. Odwzajemnił go i podał jej ręke. Nawet nie spodziewał się, że ma w sobie tyle siły. Widocznie źle ją ocenił, myślał, że nawet nie będzie w stanie go podnieść. A tym czasem go zaatakowała... - Na pewno nic ci nie jest?- przekrzywiła nieco głowę. Zaśmiał się, nawet jeśli coś by mu było - nawet by tego nie poczuł, w końcu nie czuje bólu. - Nic.- powoli zaczęła iść w stronę drzewa, gdzie wbita była siekiera.- Mogę poznać twoje imię, dziewczyno z siekierą? Wyrwała narzędzie z pnia i na chwilę odwróciła się w jego stronę. Na jej ustach dalej gościł ten sam uśmiech. Odwróciła się i powoli zaczęła odchodzić. - Jakbyś chciał wiedzieć, to jestem Zuza. - przystanęła na chwilę, jednak się nie odwróciła.- Do zobaczenia, Toby. I już jej nie było. *** 'Jak ja nienawidzę swojej weny.. grrr... chyba następnym razem pisze Mikllson ;-; ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadanie